


Blood In The Water

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Pirates, Princes, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Sirens, Slayers, Twins, Vampires, can vampires and sirens love?, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Bill, Will and Tad Cipher, the three vampire brothers and heirs to the throne are on the run as the slayers of the town stormed their castle (Cipher Castle in Gravity Falls Valley) and burnt it to the ground, their parents Silas and Selene Cipher had been slain by the mob.They stumble on the coast line of Gravity Port as they try and get rid of the slayers, the three brothers sheltering nearby.One night, the youngest brother, Bill Cipher (I know he's not typically the youngest, but he is in this story) is drawn to the sea where he meets the Siren Prince of the Pines Clan, Dipper Pines.Further on in the story, we as an audience get to know the answer of the questions; can vampires and sirens love and be together, despite their species?Can they work together to overcome the slayers and pirates out to kill them?What will become of the vampire brothers and siren twins?





	1. Chased Out

"THERE THEY ARE! VAMPIRES! MONSTERS! PLAGUE OUR TOWN NO MORE!"

Bill cipher awoke to the yells of the angry mob outside of Cipher Castle, leaving his coffin and going to the window only to see an angry mob outside the castle doors, trying to batter their way inside.  
The young vampire prince stared in horror, then ran to find his family to see if they were 'alive'.  
"Bill! do not go outside!" a voice echoed in the hallways. He turned around to see a tall male with black hair and a dark red streak in his hair at the front, his eyes were bright red with a cat-like pupil and ringed with dark shadows as if he hadn't slept for weeks, a drastic contrast to his ivory white skin. The male wore a black suit and dark red gloves, a sceptre with a golden snake head on the top with rubies for eyes, and a black velvet and gold crown atop his head.  
"Father!" Bill called out, his footsteps echoing as he ran to the vampire king's side. The king, Sirius Cipher, placed a cold hand on his youngest son's shoulder, both of them sensing Tad and Will nearby, along with Sirius' wife, Queen Selene Cipher.

"It seems as if the whole town has assembled outside our door!" Tad growled, an angry look in his purple eyes as he closed the shutters of the downstairs rooms, seeing the staff had already been captured or killed some time before the slayers and angry mob even formed, for the Ciphers were brutal and bloodthirsty who feasted on humans and animals alike.  
Then again, when they are vampires, that was the norm for them.

Will and Selene ran to the other three males, the family gathered together in the castle as the shouting and banging noises of the mob grew louder and louder still.  
"W-what shall we do?" Will asked, looking at his parents.  
"We will do what we can to fight them, my sons and heirs" Sirius stated. "If we get killed in the process,so be it" Selene finished, her beautiful blonde hair shimmered within the limited light, a magenta streak in her hair to match her dazzling eyes.  
Bill's eyes flooded with blood red tears, looking down at the flagstones on the floor.  
"B-But I don't want you to die!" he cried, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
Selene bent down to his level.  
"Bill, I promise you we will see each other again. Your brothers will look after you, my dear. You may be the youngest, but you are a worthy representation of the Cipher family" she said softly, gently lifting his chin up so he could give her eye contact.  
"Be strong for us, all of you.."  
The two elder brothers nodded.  
"Okay" Bill squeaked.  
"Now go, lads, while you still have time! GO!" Sirius ordered, Tad running out first, Will taking Bill's hand and running with him, away from the castle.  
With a few of their parent's riches in their pockets they headed away from the mountains and the valley, never to return the now burning castle, their parents' screams echoing in the atmosphere.

All fell silent soon under the light of the silver moon, the once grand Cipher Castle now reduced to a pile of ashes in the blaze, the corpses of Selene and Sirius Cipher with it.


	2. Sighting...of a siren?

"Keep going!" Tad called, his younger siblings running behind him.  
Through forests, towns and mountains they ventured for what seemed like weeks, Bill's legs were burning from the frantic dash to safety.  
It wasn't long before he stopped, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, fatigue and hunger swallowing his body.  
"Will.....Tad.....I can't run any further..." he whimpered, bowing his head, the spiked crown on his head threatening to fall off.  
Will approached Bill with a worried look in his pale blue eyes.  
"Alright, we'll f-find a place t-to camp for the day, b-but we must leave when night falls. Agreed?" he asked.  
"Agreed" the two siblings chorused in unison.

After a few more toiling miles they finally found a small deserted village on the other side of town.  
Will picked up Bill, carrying him as Tad went ahead of them, finding an old abandoned house on the edge of the village.  
"Aha! this should do nicely" he declared, going inside and looking around.  
Inside was nothing but a small stove on the wooden floor and dust on the rafters, a mouse hole in the corner of the room and a single cracked window which allowed a square of light on the ground, the sun slowly beginning to rise as the light went from cool silver to a warm gold in a matter of seconds.  
Tad let out a small hiss, turning into a bat and hanging from the rafters, his brothers following suit and all three sleeping at the same time, their wings shielding their faces.

A few posters fluttered through the town, carried by the summer breeze, saying "SIGHTED! RARE CREATURE IN THE WATERS OF GRAVITY PORT! REWARD ****" and "WANTED! CREW OF H.M.S NORTHWEST GLEEFUL STILL AT LARGE!", one blowing through the window of the house with the three vampire brothers within it.  
A mouse skittered out onto the floor and nibbled some of the edges of the dog-eared paper, waking Bill from his sleep.  
He turned back into human form once on the ground and picked up the poster, seeing a picture of a large fish tail emerging from the sea waters. He frowned in confusion and tucked it inside his cloak, eager to see this so-called 'rare creature', no matter how dangerous it seemed.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the sea near Gravity Port, other creatures fearlessly swam in the deep blue brine.  
Amongst these creatures were two twins; a Prince and a Princess by the names of Dipper and Mabel Pines, both were sea sirens.  
"Dipper, I told you not to go up on the surface by yourself, time and time again! But do you listen? No! you got yourself sighted....again.... I sometimes wonder why Great Uncle Ford and Great Uncle Stan allow you to do this!" Mabel ranted, her bright pink eyes glowing angrily, her pink tail twitched and swayed to keep her steady in the water.  
Dipper yawned while his sister scolded him. Like always, he would endure the consequences for sneaking away from the shoal and going up to the surface to hunt or just observe what it was like.  
Being fascinated with the human culture (as the cavern he and his sister slept in were littered with wonders and treasures from the world above), he wanted to witness what they did in their everyday lives.  
Alas, he had be spotted, a picture was taken of his tail when he dove back in the sea in order to get back to the caverns he lived in.  
"Dipper! this is serious! if those pirates catch you, they will be even worse!" Mabel exclaimed, swimming in a circle around her brother.  
"Mabel, please calm down. I promise I'll be careful next time" he told her with a small smile.  
"That's what you always say" she huffed and turned away, folding her arms.  
Dipper Pines' blue eyes flashed with sadness for a few seconds before going to Mabel.  
"Please? you know how much people fascinate me and Ford. I want to find out what more there is to this world, rather than just be stuck in the sea, hiding from fishermen and pirates. I want to be able to walk on the ground in the sunlight, listen to their music and participate in their activities. But if it makes you feel better, I will try my best not to get caught. In fact, I'll take you with me when the time comes. How does that sound?" he wore a mischevious smirk again.  
Mabel glanced at him.  
"You know I'm only saying it for your own good, bro-bro. I don't wanna find you hurt or worse, dead" Mabel said, giving her hatch-mate a tight hug, which he gladly returned.  
"I know you don't, Mabel. But, please? cross my heart that I won't get caught again!" he said happily.  
Mabel giggled.  
"You mean hearts, right?"  
"Whatever."  
The prince and princess swam back to their cavern where their great uncles were waiting, their parents having been eaten by sharks before the twins even hatched.

"If only I could be up on land....see what was out there" Dipper thought as he reclined on his big oyster-shell bed, Mabel going on an identical one and looking at the things they had collected from the shipwrecks and that humans had dropped over the years from the surface.  
"What else could be out there?"


	3. When Siren meets Vampire

Night fell quickly over the village nearby Gravity Port, the once shimmering blue skies now turning a cold inky black with jewel-like stars decorating the atmosphere. Different constellations were littered around as if someone had spilled them carelessly over a tabletop, the crashing sound of the waves were gentle in comparison to the cold wind that travelled through that coastal village, the sails of the fishing boats whistling and flapping as if they were nothing but huge birds made from oak and canvas.  
Dipper peeked up from above the waves (a risky move to say the least) and looked towards the coastal port, salty water dripped from his hair as his blue eyes scoured the dark land only lit up by the moon and the lanterns outside, his blue earfins twitched at the sound of the waves on the land and the distant caws of the seagulls.  
He cautiously swam closer, seeing a shadow on the golden sand, the sand looked silvery grey in the moonlight.  
Dipper smirked and swam closer still before pulling himself up onto a rock and laying on his side attractively, his blue tail twitched, the damp scales shimmered as it moved. The blue-eyed siren then opened his mouth and began to sing, the shadowy figure suddenly alert of his presence.

On land, Bill Cipher had left the small house where his brothers had been with him, straying from the group as they went out on their nightly hunt.  
His fangs glistened in the limited light as he spied a very drunk and woozy sailor who was holding a bottle of rum and belting out broken and slurred lyrics to old sea shanties.  
The poor fool didn't even notice the vampire prince slink up behind him silently like a ghost.  
He hiccuped and shouted more exclamations and swear words, taking another sip of the grog before falling back against his seat, his brown eyes half closed.  
Bill laughed silently, rapidly attacking the man; with inhuman speed he grabbed the pirate by the shoulders tightly and bit into the man's stubby neck while the man let out a gurgled cry as his blood was slowly drained.  
After Bill was satisfied, the corpse now a withered dry husk of what he had been, he pulled away, blood dripping down his chin and staining his white shirt.  
The man's drunken friends looked up when they saw Bill and let out yells of surprise which fell silent as Bill stared at them, his amber eyes turning to a vivid gold.  
At that moment they seemed to swirl a little and give off a comforting glow.  
"You do not remember this and you did not witness this at all, understand?" Bill ordered in a calm but commanding tone, the three other drunkards in a trance when they stared into his gold eyes. They all nodded slowly and simultaneously.  
"Good" Bill purred, cutting across the bite marks with the corpse's penknife, making his throat bleed the right amount to look convincing and snapping his fingers before fleeing from the building.  
He chuckled when he heard the yells of anguish and terror when they were all awakened.

Bill sighed to himself, strolling down to the sandy beach, hearing the sand crunch beneath his shiny black dress shoes, his black and gold cape sweeping the ground as he moved.  
It was only at this given moment where he became lost in his own thoughts for a while, being broken from his fantasies by the sound of....singing?  
The lyricless song was nothing like he had heard before; even his mother's vocals didn't compare to the angelic sound this creature was making.  
He found himself captivated as he looked up at the siren on a rock near the shallows before slowly walking towards the salty sea water.  
Suddenly he stopped, blinking his eyes to regain awareness, looking down at the water and stepping back.

Dipper looked confused; why did the song only partly work? why did the other male not want to go into the water?  
Was he.....human? or something else?  
Bill looked around for a couple of seconds and saw the siren who was staring at him. He frowned a little.  
For centuries vampires and sirens have been at hostile ends with each other, though both species shared an identical delight in killing humans.  
Only when they deserved it or crossed their paths, of course.  
He then took the dog-eared poster from his cloak again, holding it up to the moonlight.  
Sure enough, the tail on the paper was identical to the siren's tail and he gasped as he saw the fin appear from the waves.

Dipper Pines, on the other hand, was in awe at the creature before him.  
He shivered when he saw the bloodstains on the blonde's shirt. His other clothes were black or gold, the cape both colours. He had slicked black blonde hair and cat-like pupils inside honey-coloured eyes, one of them having a scar on the eyelid which he must have hid a couple of times beforehand.  
Nevertheless, the blonde was very handsome.  
But...the blood on his shirt.  
Was he a vampire?!  
He knew vampires couldn't cross running water so he remained in the shallow waters, the vampire approaching him and kneeling down on the sandy bay, gazing in fascination at the siren prince.  
Dipper smiled, showing his shark-like teeth, Bill returned this gesture with a fanged grin.  
"Siren, eh?" Bill Cipher was the first to speak.  
"Never seen one up close before. What a fascinating creature" he said aloud, making Dipper raise an eyebrow.  
"You're a vampire..." Dipper said dismally.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing" Bill remarked with a smirk. Dipper looked up at Bill, his tail swished and absent-mindedly flicked up a bit of ocean spray.  
"Well, it kind of is. Our kind have been at war for Neptune knows how long! who know what would happen if we're found together!" Dipper replied, a little fearful.  
Bill sighed softly and glanced up at the ocean behind them.  
"Well, one thing's for sure, my brothers would be furious as well as interested. Now Mother and Father are gone, we are legitimate heirs to the throne, most likely Tad will get it first since he is the eldest..." he looked down at the sandy floor.  
"A prince as well? m-me too" Dipper stammered in surprise, displaying his crown and putting it on.  
"Interesting.." he added as he caught a glimpse of Bill's spiked black and ruby crown.

"BILL! BILL, COME BACK!" Tad roared when he neared the coast, Bill flinched and stood up.  
"Brother has come for me. Will I see you again?" Bill asked, dusting himself off.  
"Of course. If you want to, I mean" Dipper replied.  
"Midnight in 3 moons time?"  
Dipper nodded, before vanishing into the dark waves.  
Bill went the opposite direction to join Tad, Will not far behind him as they ventured back towards the town for another sample of blood.

As soon as the moon was setting, the vampires returned to the shelter to sleep for another day.  
Visions of Dipper filled Bill's unconscious mind as he dreamed of them both meeting once again.

3 moons time.  
That's what it would take for vampires and sirens to cross paths again.  
Of course it was risky and violated pretty much every rule of their kind.

But Bill was willing to take that risk.  
After all, what harm could it do?


	4. Suspicions and findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voila!  
> a new chapter for this story :)  
> Hope you enjoy it and be sure to check out my other stories

3 days and 3 long nights slowly crept over the world, time going especially slow through the village of Gravity Port, the vampire brothers finding shelter in an unused cavern which had traces of old cargo that had been long gone for quite a few years now.  
Will was still in the dark about his younger brother's sudden fascination with the creatures of the sea, often seeing him stare longingly at the dark blue waves which shimmered beneath the starlight after a nightly hunt for blood.  
However his eldest brother, Tad, grew suspicious of the blonde prince.  
Many a time he had asked himself; "what IS Bill looking for? WHO is he looking for?!"

What was strange was Bill would stray from his small clan, a behaviour he would not have shown before.  
Perhaps he was under some sort of spell?  
Maybe he's found a stash of blood and kept it all to himself?  
"No" Tad said to himself. "Bill wouldn't do that, would he? he may be a little reckless at times, but he wouldn't hide things from us. Not to my knowledge anyways..."  
It was that fateful night in the summer months when Tad followed Bill at a distance to his destination.

Bill silently made his way down to the sandy bay, the wooden pier was wet and smelled strongly of salt and fish, the creak of the sodden wood could be heard slightly above the waves as he strode along it briskly.  
He stared down at the crashing waves, looking for a sign of life.  
Neither tail nor scale could be seen of Dipper Pines, making Bill frown in concern and anger, his red eyes glaring into the darkness.  
"Dipper" he hissed, attempting to be inconspicuous. There was no reply, as expected.  
"Dipper, are you there?" he called a little louder than before, the gentle summer breeze making his cloak flow elegantly.  
Tad glared, his purple eyes flaring brightly when he heard the response to the question; a choral sound and the frantic splashes as something a little smaller than Bill appeared at the dock, resting its elbows on the wood.  
Bill had stood up, in front of the supposed siren or aquatic creature before quickly crouching down.  
"Listen, my brother's here, I can feel it, I want you to scream as loud as you can" Bill whispered, Dipper nodded.  
Bill pretended to bite Dipper, the siren letting out a loud screech which made the seagulls and other roosting birds flit from their treetop nests in alarm.  
Tad Cipher smirked, satisfied, seeing Bill wipe the 'blood' from his mouth (the 'corpse' dropping back into the ocean) before he approached his brother.  
"Apologies, Tad. I got to it first" Bill said with a porcelain smile, his fangs glistening in the moonlight.  
Tad smiled back. "No problem, little brother" he said with rare affection which he usually shared with a girl he would try and seduce or, on occasions, to his younger brothers if he was in a good mood.  
Both brothers returned to the cavern, Will was looking at the posters that had fallen out of Bill's pocket. He tilted his head, not acknowledging his siblings as they entered.

"I say, Will! what's that you're reading?" Tad asked.  
"I-It's a poster...apparently there's a siren in the waters here" he said softly, looking up at his brothers.  
"What? you mean those scaly barbaric abominations that plague the seas?! give me a break, Will! since when are there sirens around here?!" Tad boomed, a confident smirk on his face.  
The poisonous words hit Bill like white hot knives, making his fists clench and his teeth grind.  
"W-well, t-there are rumors about them, like there a-are rumors about vampires!" Will retorted, gesturing with a gloved hand to all three of them. "B-But what would a s-siren do to us? w-why do you think o-our kind have been at w-war with them for centuries?"  
"You're right, William! we've been at war because they're good for nothing fish swallowers! Obviously vampires are the superior species" Tad bragged.  
"Hey! go easy on the demeaning names! they may be our rivals but that's no call to insult them!" Bill snarled angrily.  
Tad's purple eyes go red, same as Bill's, his neck clicked as he snapped his gaze towards his youngest sibling.  
"What did you say?" he hissed.  
"Y-You heard, Tad!" Bill growled, mentally cursing for his stuttering.  
"You stuttered, Bill. What? scared of your own brother?! pathetic" Tad spat, glaring at Bill.  
"Maybe I don't wanna be a childish bully like YOU! I looked up to you, Tad, now I could see why girls didn't want to be with you unless you used your mind control. You lousy, arrogant bat!" the blonde snarled, flinching a little as Tad put a hand on his throat, squeezing it.  
"Don't make me break your neck and stake you" Tad threatened.  
"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! I can't STAND it when you two fight! just stop for a minute!" Will shouted, his eyes black.  
Tad let go of Bill and looked at Will ,who seemed very annoyed indeed.  
Bill rubbed the area where Tad had attempted to choke him: though it didn't really cut off his airway, it still hurt like hell!  
Will sighed, licking his lips.  
"I'll be back in a second" he said before leaving the small house, coming back with a few livestock which the brothers feasted on hungrily, the blood dripped on the stone floor and on their clothing, the withered corpses falling to the floor with a soft thud.

As dawn swiftly approached on the coastline of Gravity Port, the siblings retired to bed, as did Dipper, who had been up for most of the night even after Bill and his eldest brother had left.  
Both Tad and Mabel did have their suspicions of their brothers; could they really be in cahoots with each other?  
The idea was practically laughable.  
Then again, that could explain why both Bill and Dipper were willing to defend the other species, even though they tried to keep up their rivalry.

There was no choice in the matter.  
Tad and Mabel had to see for themselves what the hell was going on between the princes.  
Would they be willing to risk all their kinds had fought for, just for romance?  
The answer, my friends, is yes...


	5. Captured!

"I told you, Dipper! do NOT go to the surface without us!" Ford roared, Dipper glaring at his tutor.  
"But, Grunkle Ford? what is there to be AFRAID of?! we both like the idea of human culture!" he protested.  
"That's what I thought, anyway" he murmured.  
"Don't give me that backchat! you're 16! act like it! why in the name of Poseidon did you go to the surface alone? you could have been caught by the Gleefuls and Northwests!" Ford growled, both sirens menacingly circling each other in the water.  
"Who knows?! maybe a vampire could've gotten you!"  
"Oh please! like he wou-" Dipper cut himself off and sighed. "I mean, ok, Grunkle Ford."  
"Wait." Ford said sternly as Dipper began to swim away. "What do you mean 'he'?"  
"Um.....nothing. I wish not to discuss the matter. G'night Ford" Dipper said quickly before swimming off, leaving Ford dumbfounded.

Mabel glanced up from her crafts when she saw her twin swim into their room, swimming to and fro. She raised and eyebrow, placing a webbed hand on his shoulder.  
"Dipper? what's wrong? what's got you so worked up?" Mabel asked Dipper.  
"Uh, n-nothing. Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little restless, is all" he replied, shrugging Mabel's hand off his shoulder.  
She swam closer.  
" C'mon, you stuttered; you only do that when you tell fibs or are worried about something. What's eating you?" she pressed, her expression firm.  
Dipper scoffed and turned away.  
"I...I don't wanna talk about it" he said bluntly, frowning into the cool darkness. Mabel raised her eyebrows at her brother's stern reply, but then opted to take the high road, not mentioning the subject any more. For the time being, anyway. She sighed softly, swimming towards the hole in the cavern that seemed to represent a window and peeked out, seeing the small shoals of fish going about their business which seemed to mainly consist of swimming together and eating the plankton off barnacles and coral. A beautiful angelfish strayed from her shoal, her rainbow-coloured scales shimmered in the light shining into the ocean, making her way into the twins' cavern. Mabel was in awe at the sight, cupping the fish in her hands before coaxing her back to her fish friends. Dipper watched half-heartedly, seemingly in a world of his own. He HAD to see Bill again, one way or another....

In the dead of night, a familiar shadow was on the beach, Dipper swimming closer to Bill.  
Little did he know Bill's eldest brother, Tad, was nearby, as was Mabel, Dipper's twin sister.

The pair advanced closer until their partner was in reach, both the siren and the vampire embraced tightly, neither of them caring how wet or cold the other one felt.  
Mabel narrowed her eyes and scowled, showing her shark-like teeth, seeing her own brother go against everything.  
How DARE that vampire take Dipper, knowing full well their kinds were rivals.  
'Outrageous!' she thought

"I'm so glad you're back" Dipper breathed, joyful tears falling.  
Bill grinned, chuckling softly.  
"Hey, don't cry, pine tree" he said, wiping Dipper's tears away with his thumbs.  
"Pine Tree? what's a pine tree?" Dipper asked.  
Bill pointed to the mark on Dipper's upper arm. "That looks like a pine tree. It's a plant on the surface up here"  
"Oh, right! awesome" Dipper said softly, before both the males drew nearer and closed the gap with a sweet, tender kiss.  
Oh no! No, this couldn't be happening!  
There had to be a way to stop this.

Mabel swam closer, Bill's brother Tad crept towards them as well.  
"D-Dipper?" Mabel called, swimming over to them, making the couple turn around.  
Before they could say anything, a net was thrown into the water by Tad and Will, Bill stood up and looked at them in shock as they hauled Mabel out of the water.  
"SWIM, DIPPER!" He yelled. The siren didn't wait to be told twice and swam off into the dark water.  
Mabel thrashed around, trying to wiggle out of the net, but her efforts were in vain.  
As she succumbed to unconsciousness, she saw the last glimpse of Bill's pale, concerned face, hearing Tad's evil snickering and felt Will gently picking her up, carrying her back to their lair.


End file.
